Yoder Gree
|death= |hidep= |species=Yoda Species |gender=Male |height=0.66 meters |hair=White |eyes= Green |skin= Green |cyber= |hidec= |era= Rise of the Empire |affiliation= Jedi Order Galactic Republic |masters= Otah |apprentices=Pup Kickto Mason Quarrell Anon Sel-Kerris }} Yoder Gree was a frog-like born in , on an unknown . He became Grand Master of the Jedi Order circa . During his time prior to the Coo-Neo Crisis, he trained future Jedi Masters Mason Quarrell, Anon Sel-Kerris and Pup Kickto. Mason and Pup were considered, by many fellow Jedi, to be two of the most powerful Jedi the Order had ever produced. Furthermore, they were described as his most notable apprentices, among historians. The two served next to Yoder on the Jedi Council. Yoder was renowned around the Republic for his sage advice especially in times of great need. The Jedi, most notably Scott Borek—whom Yoder kept a close eye on—and Quarrell, sought out Gree for his advice. He loosely accepted the theory that Scott was the Chosen One. He supported the decision to send Scott Borek to face his brother Zell Coo-Neo. He was the Grand Master during and after the Coo-Neo Crisis and the Great Galactic War. Biography Early years Gungan Jedi Knight Otah discovered Yoder Gree on in . Gree had been living with the s for "three rotations", three years, after his family's freighter crash landed there. He was the only survivor. Due to his strong he was taken to Coruscant for training by the Gungan. He was accepted into training and was assigned to Otah. In , he was knighted and he took on an unnamed . Grand Master Gree and his apprentices His performance record and his ascension to Jedi Master in precipitated his rise to Grand Master. He took his seat as Grand Master after he completed the training of his third apprentice. Officially elected after the previous Grand Master's death in , it was nearly two years until he formally sat as the highest-ranking Jedi. He was seventy-one standard years old. He also became the first Grand Master from his species. Approximately , Yoder took a apprentice name Anon Sel-Kerris. He was the first Padawan he had trained in several decades. Although he was successful at instilling some Jedi values, he had difficulty trying to flush out the Bothan's darker habits and prejudices. Other Jedi perceived Anon as arrogant and had a very snooty personality and aura. This attitude led him down the dark path later in life. By 45 BBY, Yoder's apprentice unofficially achieved the rank of Master of the Order, second-in-command to Yoder. In , Gree took on an apprentice named Mason Quarrell. The ten year old Mason developed a close friendship with his master and constantly listened to Yoder's advice. His deference toward Yoder allowed him to learn quickly. Upon Quarrell's birthday, he was promoted to Jedi Knight and became the youngest Knight Yoder ever trained. He rose to the rank of Senior Jedi Master on the Jedi Council and surpassed Sel-Kerris as the second most powerful Jedi. Mason was named the official Master of the Order shortly thereafter. Finally, a few standard years later, Yoder began the training of his final individual apprentice and the final one in a line of Jedi Councilors. The apprentice was a promising student named Pup Kickto. Kickto was just as eager to learn from Yoder as his celebrated predecessor once was. The had become a master swordsman under Yoder and a skilled negotiator. Kickto was knighted at age . The Corellian kid Yoder Gree retired from training any apprentices on an individual level after Kickto passed the Trials. He focused on his duties as the Grand Master and he trained classes of Jedi Initiates and ineligible Padawan learners. When a young boy from Corellia was brought to the Temple for training by Jedi Master Will-Tye Ford he declined to train what appeared to be the most powerful initiate in recorded history, potentially. He felt it was unwise to train an individual Padawan and potentially neglect his leadership duties, even if the apprentice was the Chosen One. He had advised Mason Quarrell to train him. Mason refused on the grounds that boy's future was too dangerous and he was not ready yet. Yoder felt that Quarrell was best equipped to take on this task, but he did not press the issue, sensing that Mason was slightly jealous and envious of the boy's potential. He gave the job to Ford, whom discovered the boy. Coo-Neo Crisis He was one of the few members on the Council to fully support the notion of sending Scott Borek off to confront his brother Zell Coo-Neo. He believed that he could handle himself against Coo-Neo and that Borek was the Chosen One. He held reservations about Borek's announcement that the Sith had returned, but kept it at the back of his mind. He also believed that Borek was right in his assessment that Coo-Neo was a Dark Jedi and agreed to send the Jedi back to to confront him one last time. Behind the scenes Yoder Gree takes his likeness from the original character . Along with his appearance, Yoder's personality and speech patterns resemble those of the original character. Yoder's last name is an homage to the character , who is the author's favorite clone. The computer generated Yoda from the last two episodes of the prequel trilogy was used instead of the puppets shown in the first four episodes because the author felt the CGI Yoda looked more realistic and portrayed a more realistic character. He serves as the guiding force for Scott Borek and kept the Jedi aligned on the path of the light side. He is also meant to be the mentor of Borek, since he had no "Master" to help him post Knighthood because of Ford's death and Alec Prime's inability to fulfill the role. Appearances *''Dreams are for Wookiees'' *''Knight Blindness''